The Buck Gets Weird
The Buck Gets Weird is a HTFF episode. Plot Raymond shows up, revealing that she has nose transplant. While Ludwig is shown to have recorded his newest album, no one seems to care. Sunset and Ell are more interested in Raymond's story. Later, Ludwig gets a phone call from his band manager, Sniffles, who says that his album's sales are at an all-time low. This upsets him as Sniffles points out that the weird Animalsnare is making the most money. Then suddenly, Ludwig is required to fix the TV for the three girls. He tries to get to the TV, but ends up accidentally knocking it over, thus killing the girls in the process. Three months later, Ludwig is seen walking home, feeling depressed. He begins to get phone calls from Sniffles, while he drinks milk straight from the carton, but the phone calls are about him either being too generic, making emo music or just being an overall loser in general. This causes Ludwig to snap as he begins wrecking the apartment, and he puts all his albums in the garbage disposal. Then, he gets out a frying pan and goes into his room to smash all the recording equipment. After that, he goes into his closet and begins to spray paint his clothes white. He is then given no choice but to end it all. The scene cuts to Ludwig about to jump off a bridge, however once he jumps he hits his head on a nearby boat carrying toxic waste inside barrels. Ludwig then sinks in one as the toxic waste ends up flooding the area where Ludwig is. Then, a non-anthropomorphic beaver swims on the knocked out Ludwig. It gets covered in toxic waste. Later, Ludwig wakes up on shore with Toothy and his beaver friends (Lessy, Taily, Buck, Chuck and Hyperactive), then Lessy happily greets the new member. Ludwig is confused by this as he looks at his reflection on the pond only to see that he has mutated into a beaver. He then freaks out but is happy to be with people who understand him. Now, Toothy suggests that he goes for a ride in his RV. While riding, Ludwig is shown playing a game of jacks with Chuck but then suddenly the RV hits a tack and things start to go out of control. Toothy ends up spinning the RV around as the jacks fly through the air and the ball bounces all over the RV while the jacks themsleves end up falling into Taily's mouth, causing him to choke. Hyperactive sees this and jumps out from the RV door, only to tumble down the road. Lessy tries to say still, but gets tangled up by Buck's fishing line, causing her to get sliced into pieces. Suddenly, the ball ends up choking Buck, so Chuck does the Heimlich maneuver on Buck to launch the ball out, only for it to hit Chuck in the eye and flip over the RV as Buck splats against the roof. The RV ends up falling into a lake where Ludwig and Toothy end up having to swim. Ludwig admits to Toothy that he's just a mutant beaver, though Toothy admits to liking his honesty. Then the two swim away for a while until they are out of breath. Suddenly, it's revealed that the two are back at where Ludwig was originally mutated, then the toxic waste appears and mutates them. Sniffles walks by, sees Ludwig and likes where this is going. Later, Sniffles is shown making more money from the songs by a creepy hybrid of Ludwig and Toothy. Moral "You don't have to change every single thing." Deaths *Sunset, Ell and Raymond are crushed by a TV. *Taily chokes on jacks. *Hyperactive tumbles on the road. *Lessy is sliced by a fishing line. *Chuck is hit in the eye. *Buck splats on the RV's roof. Trivia *Despite ended up dying, Raymond's nose change is permanent. ** The same goes for Ludwig who is now a beaver/deer hybrid, albeit he's not morphed into a hybrid with Toothy. *Ludwig's breakdown scene is based on a scene from Batman Returns. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character